My Body Is A Zombie For You
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Toujours le même jour, toujours les mêmes habitudes, toujours les mêmes personnes, les mêmes conversations, les mêmes sourires, les mêmes hallucinations. La vie de Beka n'est que journées inlassablement longues et toujours similaires les unes aux autres. Toute sa vie, elle a tourné en rond. Toute sa vie n'est qu'une boucle sans interruption et sans changement mais cela, elle ne l'a
1. Une Petite Princesse

Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, je ne fait qu'emprunter. Néanmoins certains personnages sont à moi : Beka Latimer, Samuel Nowing et Emy Darren

Résumé : Toujours le même jour, toujours les mêmes habitudes, toujours les mêmes personnes, les mêmes conversations, les mêmes sourires, les mêmes hallucinations. La vie de Beka n'est que journées inlassablement longues et toujours similaires les unes aux autres. Toute sa vie, elle a tourné en rond. Toute sa vie n'est qu'une boucle sans interruption et sans changement mais cela, elle ne l'a jamais remarqué.

La fiction se situe après la saison 6 mais avant la saison 7. Clara sera présente mais ils ne l'auront jamais rencontrés. Le Docteur voyage donc avec Amy et Rory.

Je me suis inspirée de séries et films comme Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Game Of Thrones, Terra Nova, Warehouse 13 ou Sherlock.

* * *

My Body Is A Zombie For You

* * *

Partie 1 : Gods and Monsters

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une Petite Princesse

L'aube s'était levée depuis quelques heures déjà et la lumière du soleil éclairait la petite chambre de Mary Marsden. La petite fille à peine âgée de six ans était encore couchée dans son lit, bien cachée sous sa couette avec sa peluche, Lylou. Elle dormait paisiblement, son souffle régulier et audible. Son réveil en forme de chat indiquait huit heures. Des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre mais Mary ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa mère, Sonia Marsden, entra dans la chambre doucement, sans faire de bruit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Sa longue crinière blonde était impossible à dompter mais Sonia aimait y passer sa main. Elle se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Mary.

- Mon enfant ..., chuchota t-elle. C'est l'heure de se réveiller. Ta gouvernante est arrivée.

Mary bougea et grommela dans son sommeil. Elle s'entortilla dans sa couette rose et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Sonia s'allongea à ses côtés et caressa le dos de la petite fille.

- Mary ... Debout ..., lui souffla t-elle dans l'oreille.

- J'veux rester au lit ! J'suis malade ...

Sonia rigola et se releva.

- Tant pis alors, tu n'iras pas chercher les bonbons avec tes amies demain.

Mary se releva immédiatement et balança sa couette au loin. Elle posa ses petits pieds sur le sol froid et courut vers la salle de bain. Sonia se leva elle aussi et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. La sonnette retentit et Sonia se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et sourit à la nouvelle visiteuse.

- Bienvenue Mademoiselle Oswald, nous vous attendions.

Sonia fit passer la jeune femme brune et lui prit son manteau.

- Mary est en train de se laver. J'ai préparé son petit-déjeuner, malheureusement je ne pourrai pas rester. Vous vous en sortirez ?

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que je garde des enfants, dit Clara Oswald en souriant. Je m'en sortirai et je me débrouillerai pour trouver tout ce donc j'aurais besoin. Vous pouvez partir sans regret et sans tracas.

Sonia remercia Clara, prépara ses affaires et fila sans un regard en arrière. Clara lui fit un signe d'au revoir à travers la fenêtre et la regarda monter dans son vaisseau-taxis, inventé et construit par John Marsden lui-même, et voler vers une direction inconnue. Des bruits de pas précipités la firent se retourner. Son visage suspicieux et sombre se transforma immédiatement en sourire quand elle vit Mary arriver dans sa jolie petite robe bleue pâle.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama Clara. Je m'appelle Clara Oswald et tu dois être la jeune Mary Marsden, dit elle en s'accroupissant. Quelle jolie robe tu as !

- C'est maman qui me la choisis, dit Mary en tournant sur elle-même.

- Tu ressembles à une princesse. Mais tu risques de la salir en mangeant.

Mary fit non de la tête et partit s'asseoir en attendant que Clara la serve. Clara lui plaça les tartines déjà prête et réchauffa son bol de lait. Elle tenta aussi d'allumer le grille-pain mais la tablette tactile qui la commandait demandait un code.

- Ta mère n'a pas eut le temps de me faire visiter. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer les toilettes s'il te plaît ?

- Tu vois le couloir là-bas ? Troisième porte à gauche.

Clara sourit et traversa le couloir que Mary lui avait indiqué. Elle dépassa le porte des toilettes et s'avança vers celle du fond. Malheureusement, elle était la seule des porte du couloir à être verrouillée par code digitale. Clara jura et entra dans les toilettes.

Mary tapa le code de la télévision, le mur bougea et laissa apparaître l'immense écran plat. La télévision s'alluma sur la chaîne des informations. Des affrontements et des bagarres avaient lieu dans les bas fonds de la ville de Londres. La civilisation pauvre ne cessait de lutter. Mary ne comprenait pas tout mais elle avait pitié pour ses pauvres gens. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup souffrir dans leur vêtement crasseux. Elle se souvenait d'une parole de son père à propos d'eux : « Bientôt, l'hiver viendra et emportera tout ces pouilleux qui n'ont pas sus tenter leurs chances. Mais quelle idée, les faire monter ici ?! Leur donner une maison ! Pas question, il souillerait notre petite vie ! Et je n'enverrai certainement pas ma fille si je savais qu'elle devrait les côtoyer ! ».

John Marsden, le père de Mary, était un éminent développeur de sécurité à domicile. Il se chargeait de maintenir la sécurité pour le peuple du haut. Il avait donc gagné pas mal d'argent durant ses dix dernières années.

- Ils sont malheureux mais personne ne fait rien pour eux..., dit Clara qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.

- Père dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger les petits pouilleux du bas peuple avec nous. Il dit aussi que les bas-fonds ne sont pas si terrible que ça.

Mary changea de chaîne et mit les dessins animés.

- C'est qu'il n'y a jamais vécu, chuchota Clara.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
Et merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !


	2. Halloween en Famille

My Body Is A Zombie For You

* * *

Partie 1 : Gods and Monsters

* * *

Chapitre 2

Halloween en Famille

Les bougies illuminait le salon et des pétales de rose étaient étalés partout sur le sol. Une ambiance romantique avait été préparée spécialement pour cette journée tant attendue par de nombreux couples : la Saint-Valentin.

Amy mit la clé dans le verrou et entra dans la maison. Elle sortait d'une longue journée de travail et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Elle balança son manteau et ses chaussures et se stoppa immédiatement quand elle entra dans le salon. Rory était au milieu de la pièce, auprès de la table où avait été amené de nombreux mets qui semblaient délicieux. Amy sourit largement et vint serrer vivement Rory dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le remercia pour la surprise.

Rory la fit s'asseoir et commença à lui faire déguster les bons petits plats. Le repas fut un mélange de douceur, de câlins, de plats et de baiser.

Le dessert au chocolat fut délicieux et Amy remercia Rory par un langoureux baiser qui finit par dégénérer en des ébats passionnés vite interrompus par un drôle de bruit provenant de la cuisine.  
Amy et Rory se relevèrent immédiatement et firent face au Docteur qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il portait son habituel costume et venait d'arranger son noeud papillon.

- On fête quelque chose ?! s'exclama t-il en levant ses bras, s'attendant très certainement qu'on court pour l' personne ne vint. Néanmoins, ils se mirent tout deux à rire, exaspérés par l'attitude du Docteur. Ils avaient prit l'habitude maintenant.

- Que se passe t-il Docteur ? demanda Amy.

Le Docteur se déplaça dans la pièce pour regarder partout tout en parlant.

- J'ai reçu un message sur mon papier psychique. Plus de téléphone maintenant, le téléphone c'est pas cool ! Je mets toujours des années avant de recevoir les appels. Alors maintenant, on m'envoie des messages sur le papier psychique.

- Qui ?

Le Docteur tendit la carte à Amy tout en trépignant d'impatience. Amy la lut puis la tendit à Rory.

« Salut mon P'tit Cœur,  
Analyse ce bout de papier et vient me rejoindre avec Amy et Rory.  
La situation t'intéressera.  
River Song »

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? s'exclama le Docteur et frappant des mains.

- Repassez dans deux heures !

- Pourquoi ?! On va bien s'amuser ! Je suis sûr que ce que vous allez faire n'est pas aussi amusant ! C'est un jeu c'est ça ?!

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est un jeu, répondit Rory.

- Ouais ! J'ai toujours raison ! Les jeux c'est cool ! Mais pas autant que le Londres du 51ème siècle ! A part le Monopoly 51ème siècle, lui il est vraiment cool et très réaliste ! A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la station spatiale SK-500, il y a un mélange d'ancien et de récent et tout un méli-mélo spatio-temporel entre le Londres du 51ème siècle et la salle de contrôle du SK-500. Et les maisons ! Vous verrez, elles sont toutes faites de résines ...

- Docteur ?! On y va ?!

Le Docteur sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et emmena Amy et Rory dans le Tardis. Il fit le tour de la console et s'arrêta dans une magnifique glissade tandis qu'Amy et Rory prenaient place sur les sièges.

- Ça a plutôt intérêt de valoir le coup, grogna Rory.

Amy lui tapota le bras pour le rassurer et regarda le Docteur dématérialiser le Tardis.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de vous recoiffer là Docteur ?! s'écria Amy. Pour.. ma fille ! J'arriverai jamais à m'y faire ...

Cette fois, ce fut Rory qui lui tapota le bras. Le Docteur abaissa une des manettes et matérialisa le Tardis.

- 51ème siècle, Londres. Le 31 Octobre ! Prêts ?

- Toujours, Docteur ! répondit Amy avec un grand sourire.

Elle se posta à ses côtés, prête à ouvrir la porte. Rory les rejoignit. Ils sortirent tout trois du Tardis. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une immense tour. L'une des plus grande tour du nouveau Londres. Elle devait à peu près avoir mille étages. Le Docteur s'approcha du rebord et se posta contre la balustrade en regardant en bas. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant des détails paraissant faux. Il remarqua ainsi qu'il y avait un champ magnétique qui coupait la tour et les autres immeubles alentours au niveau de troicentième étage. Le dessous était caché sous une hologramme montrant une magnifique forêt. Le Docteur se demanda ce qu'on voulait cacher dessous ce drôle de décor absolument faux et impossible. Ce qu'il y avait là-dessous devait être affreux pour qu'on veuille le cacher de cette manière. River avait très certainement raison : des choses étranges se passaient ici et cela l'intéressait.

Une porte ouvrant sur la cage d'escaliers s'ouvrit et un homme déguisé en pingouin leur demanda de le suivre. Rory fronça les sourcils mais Amy le frappa immédiatement.

- C'est Halloween idiot !

Ils le suivirent et descendirent deux étages. L'homme/Pingouin leur montra trois masques différents et leur indiqua qu'ils devaient les mettre pour entrer dans l'appartement. Il y avait un masque de vampire, un de sorcière et un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à une tête de Cyberman.

- C'est ici que vit River ? demanda Rory.

L'homme acquiesça et les laissa-là. Même la cage d'escalier était somptueuse et faites de marbre. Les luminaires étaient faits de cristaux et ils n'étaient encore que dans les escaliers. Ils n'imaginaient même pas comment était l'appartement de River.

- Il faudra qu'elle nous explique où elle a eut tout cet argent !

- C'est pas l'heure..., chuchota River en sortant de l'appartement.

Elle était déguisé en Cléopâtre et sa touffe de cheveux dépassait un peu de sa perruque à certains endroit. Elle les prit dans ses bras chacun leur tour mais le Docteur remarqua que son regard était sombre et triste. Ils mirent chacun un masque et entrèrent dans le somptueux appartement. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes, toutes déguisés. Le salon était gigantesque. Une grande table tronait au milieu, contenant des mets de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les origines. Des serveurs passaient entre eux et proposaient des boissons. Rory goutta un gateau vert et le recracha immédiatement, il avait un gout abominable qui mélangeait les épinards et la pomme.

River les présenta à quelques personnes. Toutes des personnes importantes de cette nouvelle société et que des personnes vivant " en haut". Elle inventa un mensonge et annonça qu'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Puis elle les fit s'installer dans des fauteuils dans une petite pièce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'appartement : le bureau de River. Et elle n'était pas des plus soignée. Un amas d'objets insolites s'entassaient sur le bureau et une pile précaire de livres tronaient sur une étagère. Amy dû pousser plusieurs papiers d'un fauteuil pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse et River commença la discussion à voix basse.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement pour cette soirée d' Halloween, vous devez vous en douter.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda le Docteur.

- Ici, rien. En bas par contre, c'est une autre affaire ... Comme vous le savez très certainement Docteur, c'est Terrence Noble qui dirige Londres actuellement. Sa politique est très particulière et sélective. Il a tout d'abord décidé de séparer les pauvres des riches. Il les a totalement coupé les uns des autres. Ainsi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe réellement en bas à part ce que je vois à la télévision.

- Tu n'es même pas aller voir ?! s'exclama Amy.

- Je ne peux pas à cause de « ceci », dit River en leur montrant un tatouage sur sa peau au niveau du poignet et qui était en fait un corbeau. Le signe des Noble. Il a marqué tout ceux qui vivent en haut pour ne pas qu'ils aillent en bas. Il ne veut pas que l'on se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas y aller mais vous oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir joint avant ?! demanda le Docteur.

River détourna le regard et but une gorgée de champagne. Les secondes défilèrent et River reposa sa coupe.

- Vous acceptez d'aller voir ? s'enquérit-elle alors.

Le Docteur se leva et quitta la pièce, vite suivit par Amy et Rory. Ils se faufilèrent entre les invités et sortirent de l'appartement. La fraicheur de l'extérieur leur fit du bien. Le Tardis les attendait toujours mais le Docteur se reposa plutôt contre la balustrade pour regarder en bas. Il était impossible de voir ce qui se trouvait en bas mais le Docteur avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Que faisons-nous Docteur ? demanda Amy en le voyant se pencher vers le vide.

- A ton avis ? Le mystère m'a toujours attiré ...

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, pour me permettre de m'améliorer et de voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas !

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonne fête et que vous avez prit pleins de bonne résolutions pour 2014 !

Bisous !


	3. L'Enfer des Bas-Fonds

Merci les commentaires aux chapitres précédents, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'on aprécie cette histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas.  
J'aimerais aussi vous prévenir que ce chapitre est plus violent et cru que les chapitres précédents. Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 3

L'avenue Baker Street était sans dessus-dessous. Des morceaux de verre gisaient un peu partout sur le sol accompagnés de taches de sang. Les voitures poussiéreuses étaient alignées près du trottoir. L'essence et les nouveaux vaisseaux étaient beaucoup trop chers pour les habitants de Londres du Bas-Fond. Les capots avaient été ouverts et les moteurs avaient disparus. Les poubelles, plus loin, avaient été renversées et les déchets traînaient un peu partout dans la rue.

Trois personnes avaient fait un feu dans l'une des poubelle et se réchauffaient tant bien que mal devant ce poêle improvisé. Ils discutaient à voix basse par peur d'attirer l'attention des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. D'autres personnes se trouvaient un peu plus en retrait, cachés dans une ruelle adjacente. Ils étaient installés contre les murs des maisons, des couvertures sur eux. Mais les couvertures ne réchauffaient rien face à l'hiver qui approchait. Parmi ceux qui se reposaient, il y avait une jeune fille du nom d'Emy Darren. Elle devait avoir entre dix huit et vingt ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'à l'épaule qui aurait pu être beau s'ils n'étaient pas aussi abîmés et graisseux. Ses yeux noisettes ne pétillaient pas de bonheur. Il ne faisait que montrer un gouffre. Un gouffre très profond dans lequel était plongé tous les habitants des Bas Fonds. La tristesse tirait son joli visage. Le reste de son corps était caché sous une couverture sale et trouée mais on pouvait tout de même remarquer une bosse proéminante dessous. Son bras squelettique était posé sur son ventre et elle le caressait doucement. Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards tristes et désolés pour elle. Son ventre était bien arrondi et le moment de l'accouchement était très proche. On attendait plus que la personne qui devait l'aider à l'accoucher. L'hôpital n'était pas pleins. C'était même tout le contraire. Mais les hôpitaux étaient trop cher, les assurances maladies aussi. Les médecins et sages-femmes étaient en haut, donc impossible d'accès. A chaque accouchement, ils devaient donc se débrouiller seuls.

Des pas se firent entendre et une jeune femme brune et assez petite arriva. Elle s'agenouilla face à Emy, le regard compatissant.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Oui Oswin, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps pour reculer maintenant.

- C'est moi qui m'en chargerai. Je ferais de mon mieux mais il faut savoir que …

- Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas médecin. Et il y a des risques. Mais il le faut.

- Très bien. J'ai trouvé un meilleur endroit, plus propre qu'ici et plus isolé.

La jeune Oswin Oswald aida Emy à se lever avec l'aide et l'emmena dans une autre allée un peu plus sombre. Elle l'allongea sur plusieurs couvertures, lui fit relever le bassin et écarter les jambes. Elle lui retira ensuite sa culotte et lui donna une peluche.

- Tu devras la mordre et éviter … d'émettre trop de sons suspects. Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'on est en train de faire.

- Emy acquiesça et gémit suite à une autre contraction.

- Tu as perdu les eaux depuis combien de temps ?

- Une demi-heure. J'ai mal …

- Je sais … je sais …

Oswin venait juste de quitter la maison des Marsden quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait aider une jeune fille à accoucher. Elle s'occupait de beaucoup de choses dans les Bas-Fonds mais ce n'était vraiment pas la tache qu'elle préférait accomplir. Et c'était la troisième ce mois-ci.

- Tu respires surtout … Et tu gardes ton calme.

Elle lui tendit le nounours et Emy le mordit. Oswin se mit en place.

- Allez poussez …

Emy gémit et commença à pousser. Elles faisaient toutes les deux leurs maximum. Le bébé sortit finalement du ventre de sa mère et Clara coupa le cordon ombilical. Il n'y avait eut aucun problème. Elle mit le bébé dans une couverture et tenta de le faire taire. C'était une fille.

- Vous pouvez garder la peluche. Je l'ai piqué dans une boutique de là haut. Son nom, et le nom de toutes les mêmes poupées, est Lylou.

- Merci … Merci beaucoup …

Emy avait les larmes aux yeux, son bébé dans les bras. Bien sûr, il avait de grandes chances d'être malade. L'endroit n'était pas sain ni propre. Tout ce qui l'entourait était pollution et déchets.

- Félicitation, fit Oswin en souriant.

Emy sourit à Oswin et calina son bébé qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle lui mit la patte de la peluche dans la bouche et il la têta.

- Vous allez l'appeler comment ? demanda Oswin.

- Sillia. Comme ma sœur.

- C'est mignon.

- Très mignon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent immédiatement en sursautant. Un des garde des Bas-Fonds se trouvait au bout de la ruelle. Il appela le reste de sa section et ils s'approchèrent des deux femmes. L'un d'eux fit une mine de dégoût devant le liquide qui gisait au sol.

- On a beau prévenir, vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête Oswald …, souffla le premier garde.

- Vous le savez très bien sergent Miller, répondit Oswin en se levant.

Le sergent Miller fit un signe à deux des gardes et ils relevèrent Emy brusquement, la faisant lacher Sillia qui tomba brutalement sur les couvertures. Le bébé se mit à pleurer et crier.

- Noooon ! Relachez-moi !

- Laissez-la, je vous en supplie ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal !

Un des garde prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Selon la loi du 10 Mars 2449, une femme qui met un enfant au monde sans être marié doit être envoyé en prison. Et l'enfant … vous savez ce qui arrive à l'enfant.

- Ne faites pas ça, supplia Oswin. Vous savez très bien que le mariage est trop cher pour nous tous.

- C'est la loi et nous devons l'appliquer pour tout le monde. Passe moi le bébé.

- Noooon !

Le sergent Miller prit le bébé et sortit un couteau de sa veste.

- Par les droits que me procure Lord Noble, j'exécute mes fonctions et j'applique la loi. Pour le royaume d'Angleterre !

Il enfonça le couteau dans la trachée de l'enfant tout en le regardant poussé son dernier cri. Il le balança aussitôt à un autre garde.

- Enterre-le derrière le mur là-bas avec les autres corps.

- Vous n'êtes que des pourritures ! s'exclama Oswin pendant que les autres gardes emmenaient la jeune mère en larme.

- Faites bien attention à vous Oswald, menaça le garde en s'approchant d'Oswin. Je pourrais très bien trouver une excuse pour qu'il vous arrive le même sort.

Il s'éloigna et laissa le peuple du bas-fond encore plus amère et prêt à se battre.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Aimé ? Détesté ?


End file.
